


Inquiring Minds

by whenyoudesertme (phrenk)



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Gags, M/M, Multi, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno comes home to find that his rendezvous with Jun has gained an audience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inquiring Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Fills my "straightforward watching" square for rainbowfilling. Thanks to elfiepike for beta-reading! ♥ Cross-posted [here](http://whenyoudesertme.livejournal.com/28667.html).

Ohno dropped his key in the swirled bowl of fiery reds that Jun had bought for their new place almost a year ago. Ohno had liked it, and Jun had seen him like it, and though no words were spoken the bowl had been placed in the entryway before they'd even had a table to put it on.

Picking his nose, Ohno padded through to the living room, seeing scripts lined up neatly on their kitchen counter that were hopefully potential upcoming dramas for Jun. He was ready to let someone else carry that baton for a while, but tonight wasn't for worrying.

He wondered if he should take off his clothes before he went into the bedroom. Jun might reward him for his effort, but it could be labeled getting ahead of himself and cause for punishment. As he neared their bedroom door he heard a voice, and his brow furrowed as he peeked his head into the room.

Jun was there, reading in his silky armchair, a sight that had Ohno's anticipation heightening. The chair was placed in the corner of the room in a prime position to see the bed, and Jun rarely sat there unless he had Ohno spread out on similarly silky sheets to be observed or ignored.

Ohno stepped in eagerly, then stopped in front of the chair to wait as Jun leisurely put away his novel. Jun raised his eyebrows regally.

Some instinct had Ohno spinning, and his knees went wobbly and foreign as he realized there was someone else in the room. This was new.

One of their dining room chairs held Nino, wrists and ankles tied securely to the arms and legs of the chair, which was back near the door and angled to give a view of most of the room. A long swath of fabric that had bound Ohno's hands only the night before was in place as a gag, giving Nino the round cheeks and careful breathing that Ohno knew from playing with Jun.

"How was your day?" Jun asked calmly.

Ohno swiveled back, keeping the second occupied chair in his peripheral vision so he could be sure he wasn't imagining things. He shrugged, shoulders losing some of the tension of his day, and answered, "Fine."

Jun patted his lap just like he had a hundred times before, his eyes on Ohno like no one else was there. Ohno moseyed over, still keeping an eye on the inexplicable, unmistakable presence of Nino. He dropped down and pressed himself all along Jun's body, his back to Jun's chest, his thighs over Jun's own, his feet dangling down and not reaching the carpet. He sighed with contentment.

Jun brought a hand up to scrunch fondly through Ohno's newly shorn hair. "Thanks for not going fishing tonight, Leader."

Ohno smiled, leaning his head back to rest next to Jun's. "My nights are yours."

A small huff was the answer to that. "Well, don't forget the sunscreen in the morning."

They sat comfortably for a moment, their hands twining together over the armrests as they sat spooned up close. Ohno's gaze rested on the wall just past Nino's head, and he wondered if he was supposed to ask what was going on. He couldn't imagine that he was, but he was starting to feel curious. Before Ohno worked up the motivation to speak, Jun cleared his throat.

"Nino was asking about us again at the photoshoot today, Leader."

Ohno hummed carelessly, eyes sliding a bit closer to the other chair in the room. "Is that so."

"This time he asked if I bought you panties to go with the maid outfit Aiba-chan got you, and whether I pulled them down or just over so I could, well, let's just say Sho-kun spat coffee all over his newspaper." One of Jun's hands eased out from Ohno's and down to rest lightly over the zipper of his jeans, a casual pressure, hardly there at all.

"Ah," Ohno said, feeling Nino's eyes on him. He came close, so close, to meeting that stare, then detoured to slide his eyes down Nino's body instead. Nino was dressed normally: jacket, shirt, and jeans, but the thin ropes carefully tied to spread out the pressure made them seem like a costume, and the gag changed Nino's face from something Ohno knew better than the back of his hand to something new, almost alarming, an impression deepened by the yellow hair to which Ohno hadn't yet adapted. Nino's eyes were watchful and very bright, and Ohno was careful not to make eye contact. He felt off balance, but he wasn't disliking it. If he'd thought about it he might have expected things to come to this, it was just that he'd never thought about it until now.

"I hope you don't answer those sorts of questions if he asks you," Jun said sternly, other hand sliding down to play with the button of Ohno's pants. Ohno wriggled briefly, just enough so he could differentiate the press of Jun's dick from the way they were in contact from ankles to shoulders already.

"I told him Yuriko-chan needs to keep him on a tighter leash." Jun rested his hands a little heavier in Ohno's lap, and Ohno went boneless to keep from squirming as he imagined Jun putting Nino on a leash under Yuriko's approving eye.

It seemed like Jun was cuing him, so Ohno mumbled, "What'd he say?"

Jun didn't miss a beat. "He said, and I quote, 'She's the one who keeps suggesting we trade sex tapes, Jun-kun.'"

Ohno chuckled and got a pinch for it, sharp on his inner thigh even through the denim.

"So I brought him home," Jun whispered, too low for Nino to make out. "And I called Yuriko-chan and asked her what I should do with him."

Ohno's focus on Jun's wandering hands and smooth voice faltered as he abruptly realized that the guest in their bedroom was _trembling._ He must have stiffened, because Jun eased his hands down Ohno's thighs and back up, taking the soft jersey of his t-shirt up with him so he could get hot hands on Ohno's belly. Ohno relaxed again, though now he watched Nino carefully without pretending not to. He felt surrounded by the shock of Jun's warmth at his back and Nino's watching eyes in front of him, eyes that looked strangely glassy as they tracked over Ohno and Jun.

Jun continued, low-pitched and close by Ohno's ear, "So she brought me something." He slid a hand into his pocket, and Ohno could feel Jun's fingers moving underneath him, and then the sizable bump of his ring dragging against his ass. Ohno shivered, forgetting the larger situation for a moment, and Jun bit lightly at his nape.

When Ohno's eyes could focus again, he saw that Jun's broad palm cradled a small, glossy remote, and then Jun pushed a button.

Nino jerked, tears spilling over, and Ohno was caught between arousal and confusion, because he'd probably have been okay with Jun touching Nino like that if they'd talked about it, and he was sure they hadn't...

As if reading his thoughts, Jun murmured, "Apparently, Leader, it's been in him all day, ever since Yuriko-chan worked it in this morning." His hands stroked back down to Ohno's crotch, and Ohno's breath hitched as he lost his worry and felt a jolt that spread and lit throughout his veins.

Jun kept talking, voice velvety over Ohno's skin, but Ohno lost track of the words.

He wished he could visualize precisely what was in Nino that was making those eyes go wet and unseeing. It was too much to think about, that Nino was there, that Nino was there like _that_ , so he just looked without registering much and distracted himself by remembering the last time Jun had let him play with his ass that way, the way Jun had opened slowly around the sleek black plastic of Ohno's favorite toy, the way he'd quivered and grunted and fallen apart as Ohno'd teased slick fingers around the intrusion before pushing his dick in alongside, so slowly that Jun hadn't known whether to snap at him to hurry up or pull away from the way his hole was letting too much in bit by bit...

"Leader," Ohno heard vaguely. Jun's voice. He'd turned his favorite toy on right when Jun's breathing caught in a sob and--

"Satoshi," Jun admonished, louder, and Ohno came back to himself, finding Jun's hands holding his wrists tight by his hips. He must have tried to touch himself, and his body fell back against Jun's as he closed his eyes and took a second to ground himself in the familiar warmth.

"Is she still here?" he asked, looking back at Nino, whose gag was wet with spit and the tears that kept sliding down his cheeks.

"She couldn't stay, and I wasn't sure," Jun started, then shifted tone to something more playful. "She tried to weasel in a camera but I bargained her down to leaving his eyes uncovered. It's possible he'll have something interesting to tell her, don't you think?"

Nino was straining against the ropes, hips jumping, and Jun sighed with great satisfaction. When he let go of Ohno's wrists, Ohno moved them obediently to the arms of the chair and found the remote in his hand like magic. His thumb caressed the button with an up arrow on it, but he didn't push it.

"Hold onto that, would you?" Jun said, then slid his hands up Ohno's shirt and pinched his nipples. Ohno twitched, nearly pushing the button by accident, and Jun pinched harder.

"Arms up."

Ohno raised them obediently, watching Nino writhe, wondering if Nino would break their chair. Nino's small hands were clenched tight around the smooth wood. Ohno lost sight for a moment as Jun divested him of his shirt, but he looked back as soon as he could, still holding his arms in the air as he tracked his eyes all over Nino's shuddering body.

Finally he met Nino's eyes for the first time, and what he saw there had him moving his thumb off the arrows down to the power button, to turn off whatever toy Nino had inside--which he'd had inside during filming earlier--which he'd had while they'd all eaten their lunches earlier--which he'd had while--

"You turned it off," Jun said, not exactly a question.

"He wasn't seeing anything," Ohno replied and watched Nino come back to himself, a slow and painful-looking regaining of some semblance of control.

"So smart, Leader," Jun praised, pulling Ohno's arms back to rest on the soft fabric of the chair. Clever hands unbuttoned and unzipped, and Ohno's briefs were pulled down carefully, and Ohno could feel cool air where he'd been warm just a moment before, where he was already getting hard, and he knew Nino could see but all he could take in was Nino, Nino with fight back in his eyes, Nino _seeing_ Ohno, seeing him greedily and purposefully, and Ohno watched Nino watch Jun's hand cup Ohno's balls, and he shuddered, gripping his hands on the chair just like Nino was across the room.

"Jun-kun," he whined, and Nino made a noise low in his throat. The familiar spot on Nino's chin was hidden by one of the ends of the gag that Jun had tied around Nino's head and knotted in his mouth, and Ohno wished he could see it but knew that Jun wouldn't want either of them touching Nino, not in their bedroom with things like this.

Jun didn't move, hand still cradling warmly as Ohno's dick swelled under hungry eyes. He said informatively, dismissing Nino's presence entirely in inflection, "The remote you're holding has five levels, and just now we'd worked up to four. Perhaps you'll find level one to your liking for the present, Leader?"

"Thank you," Ohno answered automatically, the ensuing snicker turning into a gasp when Jun's hand squeezed firmly.

"Go on."

Ohno pushed the power button again, watching with absent appreciation as Nino's chest hitched. He felt like there was something Jun wasn't understanding about Nino; he felt it in the way he himself was displayed and Jun hidden, in the way Jun had relinquished the remote, in the way Jun's tongue always shaped the syllables of the words Nino used to ask about their sex lives, like he understood the fascination but couldn't permit the idea that it could be satisfied.

There was no way he could put it into words like he knew it in his brain, but he only had a moment before Jun's hands turned him to jelly, so he blurted, "He never does."

Jun tensed, then said deliberately, "Doesn't what, Leader?"

"He doesn't ask me," Ohno said, whimpering when Jun's hand moved up. "He doesn't ask me about you, he doesn't ask--"

Jun only grew more rigid, his strong hand harsh as he began pulling on Ohno's cock in quick strokes.

"He doesn't ask--Jun-kun, he asks you, he wants to hear--"

Nino's eyes were fixated on Jun's hand, on the twist and jerk of long white fingers on Ohno's ruddy dick, and Ohno tried one more time, his fingers spasming against the upholstery.

"Not about me, Jun, oh--wants to hear what you do to me, he wants to hear you--"

Jun sped up, growling into Ohno's ear, and Ohno gave up, coming over Jun's fist in helpless spurts. His head fell back against Jun's shoulder through the last strokes, his toes curled and breath wheezing. The walls of their room seemed to contract with the sound of each whine of air into Nino's lungs, then expanded with each stuttering exhale through his nose.

Jun made a considering noise, far too contained even while his dick strained through his jeans to press an unrelenting promise against the bare skin of Ohno's lower back.

"That's interesting, Leader. Up one, and clean this, here." His coaxing tone had Ohno lifting his head, and he pushed the up arrow as he looked at his jizz all over Jun's hand. He reached out his tongue and licked all around Jun's fingers, over his palm, his knuckles, suckling his thumb in concentration as Nino began to keen, then pulled off with a slick pop.

"On the bed, clothes off. Up one, and don't look at him." Jun sounded less patient now, and Ohno scrambled to obey. Nino was getting louder.

As soon as Ohno's back hit the sheets, Jun was on top of him, still wearing all his clothes and overwhelming Ohno with sudden heat and the weight of Jun's body heavy on his.

"Doesn't he want to see--" Ohno started, but Jun just brought his mouth down hard on Ohno's, and Ohno opened as easily as the first time Jun had asked for him this way, back before Jun knew he'd say yes. Ohno always said yes to Jun.

Jun brought his mouth down to bite at Ohno's collarbones, then hissed, "He doesn't get everything he wants." His hips rolled into Ohno, then again, again, and Ohno cried out, his body fighting the renewed arousal, but Jun was relentless, working himself against Ohno to the rhythm of Nino's choked mewls.

He didn't think Nino could see all that much from this angle, just Ohno's bare legs curling around Jun's demanding hips and the way Jun kept dropping down to take Ohno's mouth again. It was tempting to give a little wave of his fingers, but Ohno was too focused on Jun to be able to tease Nino.

"Please," Ohno begged, hoping Jun would know what he wanted, though he wasn't sure himself.

Stilling, Jun murmured, "Tomorrow you'll have a plug in all day, just like he did, Leader," then reached over the side table and rummaged around noisily as if to mock the way Nino's breathing was coming in shrill sucks of air.

Ohno started softening again, but he drifted in it lazily, focusing for a moment only on the feelings in his dick. It felt like he could swim inside his hazy pleasure there, enjoying the loosening spirals because he knew Jun would push him back to the edge and over it, just like Nino, just like they were doing to Nino without even looking at him.

He spread his legs wider, eyes slipping shut as he basked in Nino's broken keening, his own half-hard dick and how it seemed intrinsically linked to every cell of his body, and Jun warming the lube between his palms just like always, because Jun would push Ohno's body to its limits but never so much as dripped on Ohno until he was sure it was an inviting temperature. Ohno tried to do the same when he took care of Jun that way, but when Jun was naked and willing Ohno forgot a lot of things.

The first slippery touch was still a surprise, even though he'd felt Jun moving down the bed and settling between his thighs.

"Don't let him come, Leader," Jun muttered, and Ohno looked down in time to see Jun's mouth envelop his cock. He moaned, then hissed as Jun eased in a slick finger, then laughed breathlessly as Nino's cries took on a distinctly threatening tone.

"Think he's close," Ohno said dreamily, drifting again in his cock in Jun. When he turned off the toy, it sounded like Nino tried to scream.

Jun's blissful mouth disappeared, and Ohno clenched his hands in the sheets in order not to shove him back down. Jun said hoarsely, "Three taps with his right foot, Leader, three taps means he wants to stop, okay?"

Ohno nodded, looking over at Nino for the first time in what felt like ages. Jun took him in again, sucking and humming as he worked in a second finger, and Ohno watched Nino shake. When it seemed like Nino was about to pull himself together, Ohno pushed the button again, then upped the level to three. Nino squirmed wildly, and Jun had three fingers stretching Ohno open so sweetly, and Ohno's cock had swirled back around to eagerness, and Jun, then Jun's mouth was gone, Jun's fingers were gone, and Jun's dick was pushing in, the rough fabric of his jeans rasping against Ohno's thighs. Nino was sobbing and flailing his hips as best he could, but Ohno hit the off button just as Jun grabbed his hips and slammed in.

The toy stayed off for long minutes, because Jun was on top of him, fucking him, dick so big inside him Ohno couldn't breathe, and he clutched at Jun's shirt and moaned and listened to Nino's frantic whining but didn't hear any tapping foot, so he just pulled at Jun and took Jun's dick and focused on too many things all at once, consciousness spreading and catching fire, and then Jun wrapped a hand around his dick and Ohno sang out, the noise pulsing louder with each snap of Jun's hips.

At last, Jun stilled. Ohno's limbs were flopped out, dick fat and slack against his come-smeared belly, and he let out a dazed hum as Jun pulled out and rolled to the side, toward the window and away from Nino, so Ohno was now completely exposed.

Ohno was far too fucked out to care, so he just poked at the remote again, leaving it on level one until Jun gave further instructions. Jun had taken off his shirt, and he mopped at his face, then combed his fingers back through his hair and looked down at Ohno, eyes raking over him from his damp hair to his uncurling toes. After sacrificing his shirt to swipe softly between Ohno's legs, Jun looked over toward the door and settled his gaze on Nino.

"Let's be kind," he said slowly, rolling the words around in his mouth. "Five should finish us off."

Ohno nodded, suppressing a grin just because he knew his blank expression was pissing Nino off somewhere deep inside, and did the honors.

Nino jerked and tried to yell, drool dripping down his chin around the wet knot. Ohno's eyes flicked down to the painfully standing tent in Nino's pants, then back up, because Nino's expressions were far more interesting. His jaw clenched and unclenched as he kept trying to scream; his eyes welled up again, then spilled over the dried traces of his recent tears; and he looked at Jun, looked at him with helpless pleading as his hips stuttered over the chair.

"Go on then," Jun said, almost gently, and Ohno watched in fascination as Nino's eyes shot to his, then back to Jun, then rolled nearly back into his head as he came with a muffled, gurgling wail.

Ohno lolled giddily on the bed, feeling his post-orgasm high spirits inflate, and watched Jun get up and wipe away Nino's tears before carefully cutting off the gag and rubbing gently at Nino's jaw. Nino didn't speak, just swayed with Jun's movements, and though Jun freed Nino's hands first, it was still Jun who untied both of Nino's ankles, bending gracefully in a way that had Ohno admiring the curves of Jun's bare upper body.

The sodden gag was dropped into the laundry hamper along with Jun's shirt, and the slender, strong ropes went into Jun's special bottom drawer in the end table.

Nino rasped out, "Dammit, I knew she should have held out for the camera."

Abruptly propping himself on his elbows, Ohno said perkily, "What's in you, or where can we buy one, or can we buy yours; Jun's good at sterilizing our toys and I could trade you this really awesome one that I fucked Jun-chan with the first time we did double--"

"Oh my god," Jun said, rubbing his temples. "Leader, just, sleep it off, okay-- _yes_ , I will find out where they got it if you stop talking."

"Is he always like this after?" Nino asked, eyes fastened on Ohno's face, and Ohno pulled a daffy expression just for him.

"Most of the time," Jun answered shortly, then said, "And don't ask me questions like that in the green room ever again, or I won't answer them."

Nino's eyes shot to Jun's, though he immediately tried to look casual and contained. "Or--so if I ask somewhere else--"

"But no cameras," Jun interrupted, flushing. "And talking is talking, but--"

"Yuriko has her name tattooed on my dick, don't worry," Nino said, beaming at Jun like he hadn't been a shaking mess maybe ten minutes before. Ohno poked his head up, opening his mouth unwisely, but Nino cut him off before the rules could be broken. "Not literally, you idiot. At least, she hasn't managed it yet."

Ohno didn't really understand what was going on, at least not so he could have put it into words, but as he watched Jun help Nino off to the shower, and as he lay indolently in his bed with his mind racing through images of Jun and Nino showering together, possibly with co-scrubbing of backs, he felt like he got it enough that he didn't have to think about it. Past that, he had the feeling that things were still going in a way that wouldn't have surprised him--if it had only occurred to him to consider what might happen. Well, he had Jun for that.

He lurched out of a doze when Jun came back with a towel wrapped around his waist and skin still glistening. Ohno catcalled quietly just to see Jun's color deepen, though the proud way Jun held himself never faltered. If Ohno hadn't napped for a bit, his tongue would have flown away and said something about Jun being beautiful, but he'd regained some control of it now.

"Nino's on the couch," Jun said, then sat on the bed. "Leader..."

"I have to know," Ohno said seriously, and Jun stiffened. "Did you, or did you not, scrub Nino's back?"

Jun's eyes narrowed, and then he swatted Ohno over the head, muttering about being surrounded by smartasses.

Ohno protested half-heartedly, "I fantasize very specifically..."

"We'll pick out your plug in the morning," Jun said briskly. "Leave it in all day, and don't touch yourself."

With fishing on the schedule, this didn't sound like too much of a burden. Still, Ohno pouted, just for effect. "Okay, Jun-kun. I will." He was interested in hearing how Jun had talked Nino into that chair, but he'd wait to ask until Jun was less wound up about the whole thing.

Jun leaned in and kissed him, lips nudging Ohno's almost hesitantly, then pulled back and cleared his throat.

Ohno smiled, hand slipping into Jun's. After a moment, Jun breathed out, his tension melting away, then tossed the towel over to Nino's abandoned chair and got under the sheet with Ohno, still clutching his hand.

"You should always be naked," Ohno said drowsily, and Jun huffed out an aggrieved sigh. The exasperated sound had Ohno's lips twitching, and he added, "Really too bad for Nino, that he didn't get to see your magnificent--"

Jun slapped a hand over his mouth and brought his strong features threateningly close to Ohno's face. "Get some sleep, old man."

Ohno laughed as Jun's palm slid away, then wriggled some warmth into the sheets and settled in. He knew Jun would be wrapped around him before the morning came, but right now he had Jun's hand in his, hours to sleep, and fishing in the morning.

He was going to catch so many fish.


End file.
